


Fire Away, Fire Away

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Smut, strap on sex for everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wants to try something new with Beca, and that leaves Beca feeling adventurous in her relationship with Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Away, Fire Away

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is from "Titanium" by David Guetta.

The redhead could be persuasive when she wanted to be, and Beca didn’t really mind saying yes.

Adventurous wasn’t normally in her list of personality traits, as the petite deejay preferred sticking to what she knew. Dealing with everything at home had taught her that routine was good, routine was safe, and if she didn’t take risks, then no one got hurt.  
  
She supposed giving her feelings for Chloe a chance was the beginning of her deviation from the norm. There weren’t any regrets so far, though. Chloe made her feel loved, and she usually didn’t pressure Beca into anything that was out of her comfort zone, so she made the brunette feel doubly safe around her.  
  
On this particular evening, Chloe gave her girlfriend a chance to really step out of her comfort zone. She felt they were ready for the change, and thought Beca might agree.  
  
Lying side by side on Chloe’s bed, both girls in just their underwear, the smaller woman was curled up into Chloe’s side. The redhead had one hand tangled in chestnut locks and the other hand’s fingertips were lightly grazing over Beca’s nipples and up and down her arm. Their mutual arousal was a steady buzz, but they enjoyed keeping each other on a constant edge until they would finally start making love. It prolonged their sessions, and made the ending orgasms better by tenfold.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” Chloe murmured huskily.  
  
Beca drew in her breath sharply, the words going straight to that wet place between her legs. “I want you to, babe. I love when you fuck me.”  
  
The older woman smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. “Can we try something new tonight?”  
  
The deejay propped herself up on one elbow and looked into her lover’s eyes. “What are you thinking about…?” she asked hesitantly.  
  
Chloe brought her hand down to cup the round curve of Beca’s ass, and pulled her body closer. “I think you’ll love it. Do you trust me?”  
  
She trusted Chloe, but new didn’t always mean good, and she liked what they had been doing so far.  
  
Beca had been silent for a couple minutes, so Chloe asked again: “Do you trust me?” She gave an almost imperceptible nod, at which the redhead smiled ear to ear and jumped off the bed. She practically skipped over to her closet and rummaged around in a box. Turning around, Beca saw her holding a bright green dildo in one hand, and a harness in the other.  
  
Beca started laughing hard. “That’s what you want to try?”  
  
Chloe’s smile froze and started to fade, uncertain with Beca’s reaction. “Is this… not okay?”  
  
The brunette got off the bed and crossed the room to stand in front of her girlfriend. She cradled Chloe’s face in her hands and pulled her down for a kiss. “It’s more than okay. I thought you wanted to do something weird, like have me pee on you or dress like animals or something. This is fine, babe.” Their smiles mirrored each other’s, and Chloe led Beca back to the bed by the hand.  
  
The brunette laid down on her back and watched as her girlfriend pulled the harness up to her waist and placed the dildo in its slot. She crawled onto the bed and positioned herself between Beca’s legs. Chloe captured her lover’s mouth in a heated liplock, all tongue and passion. Beca began clawing at Chloe’s back to pull her hips nearer to hers.  
  
“Enough foreplay, Chloe. I need you. Now.”  
  
That’s all the redhead needed to hear. She straightened up, pulled Beca’s underwear off and threw them aside, and ran her fingers up and down the now exposed slick folds.  
  
“I love how wet you get for me, Bec.” Chloe placed the tip of the dildo against Beca’s entrance and paused. “Tell me how much you want this.”  
  
Beca groaned. Why was Chloe being so evil? “I want you inside me, now.”  
  
Her girlfriend nipped at the skin at the base of her throat. “I don’t think I’m convinced you want this as much as I’d hoped.”  
  
The deejay grabbed the dildo with one hand, and wrapped her legs around Chloe. Pulling the other woman toward her, she managed to slide the shaft within herself. Her other hand snaked itself around Chloe’s neck and pulled her up for another kiss. “Fuck me now. I want you so fucking bad,” she growled.  
  
Chloe’s hips began pumping back and forth, filling Beca’s pussy to the base and then pulling almost all the way back out, pushing all the way back in, and so on for several minutes. They were both reveling in the feeling, enjoying the pleasure.  
  
When Chloe picked up her pace, she was pounding into Beca so hard that her head inched upward to start hitting the headboard.  
  
Suddenly, when the redhead was all the way inside, she stopped altogether. She grabbed Beca around the waist and managed to pick her up to flip them backward. Beca was surprised at the other woman’s strength.  
  
Now she was on top, and Chloe’s hands were on her hips. They began guiding her into a riding motion, where she could control how much of the rubber cock was inside her and how fast she impaled herself. This angle helped the toy hit her in a much pleasurable spot, and after a few moments, she began desperately trying to hit that place harder and faster.  
  
Their moaning and gasping grew louder and louder, until Beca was nearly screaming. “Yes, Chloe, oh yes, right there! Fuck me baby, ohh fuck me hard!”  
  
To comply, Chloe had started moving her hips upward to meet Beca as Beca’s body fell back down toward her. The feeling of the other woman’s groin grinding against hers had Chloe almost at her peak, and she knew her lover was nearing as well.  
  
They crashed together, Beca continuing to ride the green cock as she finished her orgasm until finally she fell forward to rest her body atop Chloe’s. Their breathing slowly calmed down, and the deejay moved off her girlfriend’s lap to lay next to her once again.

“That was… amazing,” Beca said with a laugh. They cuddled for a while longer, just enjoying each other’s presence in their post-coital euphoria. The brunette found herself lost in thought, wondering what it would be like to use the dildo herself.

Eventually, Beca broke the silence. “Hey, babe? I have a weird favor to ask.”

“Anything,” Chloe replied, nuzzling her nose into Beca’s hair.

The brunette poked the dildo that was still attached to her lover’s waist. “Can I borrow this? I want to try something.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed quizzically, but she agreed to let her girlfriend borrow the sex toy.

They spent another hour kissing and cuddling until an alert rang on Chloe’s phone. Aubrey would be home from class soon, and the brunette needed to get out of dodge or else there would be awkward questions to have to answer.

Out in the cool night air, Beca paused on the walkway. If she turned left, she would be back in her own dorm within five minutes. If she turned right, she could do what she had been fantasizing about for the past couple hours.

A stirring within her loins told her to turn right.

—-

While she had taken a chance with her feelings for Chloe, Beca also felt the need to stick with what she thought was the safe option. Jesse was there for her even when she had tried pushing him away. He was stable, he was caring, and he was exactly what the norm was. They had fallen into a routine of dating where they would hang out to watch movies, and then somewhere between the opening credits and the DVD going into the endless main menu loop, they would be naked and getting sweaty together. As always, Beca enjoyed having the stableness of her relationship with Jesse.

He had guessed about her and the redhead, even though at that point it was only flirting and longing glances, and was surprisingly cool with it. He never asked her to choose, and when Beca came clean to Chloe about how she wanted to see both of them, Chloe reacted the same way.

She supposed she had enjoyed having adventure and the novelty of new experiences with Chloe, and the routine and safety of Jesse, but tonight Beca wanted to try melding the two together. Sort of.

Beca briskly strode down the walkway toward her boyfriend’s dorm. She knocked a couple times on the door, and as soon as he opened the door, before he had a chance to greet her, she pounced. She pushed her way into his room, dropped her backpack on the floor, and pulled his face down to hers.

The kiss started out slow; Jesse always liked to take things slowly. An animal urge took over her though, and she bit his bottom lip and pulled back.

“Your clothes,” she grunted.

“What about my clothes?” the young man asked, confused.

“There’s too much of them. Get undressed. Now.”

He laughed and stepped back to start stripping. Once he was down to his boxers, he moved back toward his girlfriend to help her out of her clothes. He bent down to kiss her neck as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her flannel shirt, but her hands swatted him away. “You’re too slow,” she complained. Beca quickly undressed herself and pushed him down onto his bed.

“Wow, what’s gotten into you tonight?”

Her sudden confidence faltered, and Beca crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Do you trust me?”

He nodded.

“Okay, well, I wanted to try something new.” She grabbed her backpack and opened it, pulling out the same dildo Chloe had used on her just hours before.

Jesse’s eyes widened when he saw what she was holding. “What… What is that?”

Beca smirked. “Just because it isn’t yours, are you intimidated?”

His eyes traveled from the toy in her hand to her face and back to the toy. “I guess it depends on what you plan to do with that.”

Still smirking, Beca began to pull the harness on. “You said you trust me. I want to try something new. I’m feeling adventurous, if you will.” She walked toward him, the green dong now in place and pointing its way toward Jesse like a dowsing rod.

He was torn. On one hand, what the hell was his girlfriend doing? She wasn’t like this. She was mundane and liked to lay back and take it. On the other hand though, he was surprisingly curious. Did she really want to fuck him with that? Would it hurt? Would he… would he enjoy it?

The confidence had returned to Beca’s dark blue eyes, and he found that that was what turned him on the most.

“Alright. What do you… where do you want me?”

A wild glint sparkled in her eyes as she came toward him once again. She took one of Jesse’s hands and placed it on the strap on and had him start to pump up and down. The young woman reached down and yanked his boxers down his legs, tossing them over her shoulder. “I want to see how much you’re enjoying this,” she purred. Sure enough, his little soldier had started rising to attention, and he groaned as she trailed one finger along the underside of his shaft.

Beca leaned down and whispered hotly against her boyfriend’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby.” He shuddered and she saw his dick twitch.

“Stand up,” she commanded. As he did as he was told, she turned him around so he was facing the bed and bent him over it. His ass was high in the air, at the perfect angle for her to aim her stiff member at him. Grabbing the bottle of lube off his nightstand, Beca poured a generous amount onto her hand, slathering it directly onto Jesse’s asshole. He whimpered in pleasure, and she saw him clutch a fistful of his bedsheets.

She eased one finger within his hot entrance and probed a little. The muscles clenched around her finger, but soon relaxed and allowed her to add a second, and then a third finger. Jesse continued moaning, uttering the occasional “oh, fuck”, which Beca took to mean that he definitely enjoyed her actions.

Once she was able to slide in up to her second knuckle with all three fingers, she pulled out and once again grabbed the lube, this time applying it to the dildo.

“Are you ready, babe?” she asked.

“God, yes. I never thought I’d say this, but I really need you to fuck me in the ass, Beca.”

Smiling, she inserted just the tip at first. He gasped at the sudden, white-hot pain, but within seconds it turned to pleasure.

“You okay?”

“Keep… ah… going….” he grunted in reply.

Soon she was able to pick up her pace, pushing her cock in further and further. It was weird, fucking her boyfriend like this, but at the same time, she loved it. She felt in control. In choosing her own rhythm, she almost felt like she was creating one of her mixes on her laptop.

She reached around to pump Jesse’s cock as she continued fucking him, hard and fast. The dual stimulation soon sent him over the edge, and he was crying her name as his cock fired shots of cum onto the bed.

Beca let him come down from his high before she dismounted. Weak at the knees, Jesse rolled to his back and just lay there.

“That… I don’t… wow,” he breathlessly babbled. “Can we do that again sometime?”

Laughing, Beca replied, “You better aca-believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
